


万幸之事

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8
Collections: 万幸之事





	1. 黎明Mattinata

清晨的到来从来不是戏剧性的。你得先从一堆鱼肚白开始慢慢涂抹，太阳的光芒是从淡黄色开始的，而后渐变成金橙色。拿好你的颜料，加一小抹的红色，它开始泛光了，是的，卵黄色、金黄色、白色，直到太阳真正离开地平线。

来，请添一些绿色进去吧，再来一些土黄色，赭色，别太鲜亮，用笔请轻柔，地面上的众生还没有完全醒来。你画了石头做的屋子，画了大片大片的田地，画了马匹、家禽，你没有忘记那些在围栏上一直吵闹着的鸟。

这幢房子的主人已经要醒了，他翻了个身子，从昏睡里浮上来，但意识的一半浸在美好的睡梦中。没事儿，就让他再睡一会儿。鸟儿啁啾作响，然后从窗棂飞走，飞到更宽阔的大路上，它们飞过一位青年人的头顶，盘旋在他头上。

那青年人不紧不慢地走着，他的眉眼略带着愁绪，但那遮掩不了他整张脸庞给人带来的欢快气息。他是个异乡人，这不消多说，因为一张口，他淳朴的西班牙口音就会泄露出这个信息。

一个小时后，他出现在那幢房子门口，身边多了一个衣着光鲜的金发男人。这两人站在一块儿，颇像滑稽戏的一幕。

“我告诉过你了安东尼奥……穿得正式些再来……你要知道他很难对付……”

“我觉得我这样很好。”那个异乡人无辜地眨了眨绿眸子。“你说过他需要的是一个能管理他田地的人……”

金发男人叹了口气，接着说道：“可我没说你可以不穿外套……看看你这条破烂的腰带……这下可好，你别抱太大希望……”

“唔……但我觉得他应该不是个只看表面的人。弗朗西斯，别担心，船到桥头自然直。”

金发男人看了看他身边的那位绽放着迷人笑容的男子小叹了口气，重新把目光锁定在那扇门上，他拿起手杖敲了敲门扉，不消一会儿，一串脚步声由远到近，那双脚蹭着石板地面。随后，铁质的水桶摔到地上，似乎里面的各种洗刷用具也全摔了出来。脚步声的主人似乎有些发恼，一阵咣当声过后，门开了。

那是一个栗色头发的青年，眨着琥珀色的眼睛看着他俩，似乎还浸在睡梦的余香中。他长着一张能让人大加赞美的脸，上面却有着令人不快的表情。他的目光扫了扫穿戴浮夸的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生，又看了眼站在他身边的人。

“进来吧，波诺弗瓦先生。请便。”他这么说着，转身进了屋。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦把手杖往腋下一夹，迈步跨进门。那个青年人跟在他的后面。

这不算个大房子，但看得出来有一定年头。装饰用的木架子是典型的旧时代风格，木桌子上的雕花表明了这个家族显赫的过去，可惜尘土已经为它罩上了一层灰膜，如果有人能去细心擦拭，这个地方会更让人觉得温暖。

青年走到桌子前，示意他们可以开始了。

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯。”波诺弗瓦向他介绍道，“我勤劳的挚友，种得一手好番茄，还有着迷人的西班牙口音……”

“你好。”栗色头发的青年打断了巧舌如簧的波诺弗瓦，上前一步伸出手，“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”简短的寒暄之后，三人坐了下来。

“我相信安东尼奥一定符合你的要求，罗维诺。”波诺弗瓦这么说道。

“我可以用我自己的眼睛去看。费尔南德斯先生，您以前做过这类活吗？”罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的脸上怎么也看不出有一丝笑容，“虽然是由您出钱来买我的地，但恕我直言，我不喜欢让不合格的人来管理我的土地。”

“当然，我自小在农场里长大。”费尔南德斯微笑着说道，“没人比我更熟悉农场的运作。我以前种过玉米、番茄、小麦，我的番茄卖得很好！家畜我也能照料……”

那个青年挑了挑眉，脸上的不快又加深了一层，打断了他的喋喋不休：“我明白了，先生，我相信您的能力。波诺弗瓦，价钱是不是和之前说好的一样？”

“您的四分地和所有牲畜卖给安东尼奥，安东尼奥还要了您那间小房子，房子和牲畜加起来分一年付清，三分息，地的钱则是一次付清。”掮客波诺弗瓦从怀里拿出一份合同，“您可以再看看这份协议，上面一清二楚。”

瓦尔加斯拿过那叠纸，舔了下手指头，但翻了几页就不耐烦起来，“签字签在哪儿？”

“最后一页。”

青年拿过桌上的钢笔，朝地上甩了两下直到墨水沁出，然后签上自己的名字。他把笔搁在桌上，费尔南德斯拿过合同，也拿起了那支笔签字。

“很好，先生们，手续完成了！”波诺弗瓦拿过已经签好字的合同，匆匆收进了衣服的夹层。他起身，如释重负地微笑着。“我希望你们能合作愉快！”

那个西班牙人也站起来，对着自己的合作者说：“我也这么想，你说呢，罗维诺？”

“哦……别……”那个青年嘟囔了这么一句。心里腹诽着西班牙人的自来熟。他怎么能直呼一个刚刚认识三分钟的人的名字，“我也这么想，费尔南德斯。”

“你可以叫我安东尼奥！我们以后可是同伴，相信我们能处得很好。”言罢，他又爽快地笑了出来。但这只让对面的人的眉头拧巴得更严重。

“先生们，我想我该走了。”波诺弗瓦拿起手杖，站起身来把最底下的一颗纽扣扣好。“祝你们的一天愉快！”他抬了抬眉毛，嘴角自然上扬。

“再会，弗朗西斯。”安东尼奥也起身，目送着老友迈着充满绅士气质的步子，走到门口，用拇指食指和中指捏住帽子，象征性地往上提了提。

“再会。”门被轻轻带上了。

“我希望他从中收的中介费没我想象的那么多，毕竟掮客都是该死的滑头。”罗维诺站在他身边说道，言辞明显比三分钟前粗俗得多。“来，我得带你看看你那间长虫的屋子。”

“我可以直接把行李拿过来，就在梅格思旅店……”

“你可以先去看看，再决定你要不要住进去。”罗维诺语气戏谑地说道，“那屋子从前是马房。里面可以开一个昆虫博览会。”

安东尼奥小叹了口气，突然感知到自己接下来的日子会非常艰难。但没什么会比他之前的生活更苦、更辛酸，他的叹气里的一大部分是因为罗维诺的态度，他是说——拜托，他已经拥有了他亲爱的房东的四分地和所有的家畜，他几乎是在帮他运作着整个农场！

“这不成问题，我以前连猪圈都睡过。”他试着用幽默的语气说道，而他也做到了，“那肯定比你的马房干净。”

“唔……等你看到了再说吧。”那个青年背对着安东尼奥系好鞋带，衬衣下面是拱起的肩胛，他拿起自己的钥匙，往门口走去，没有正视过安东尼奥一眼。那个西班牙人跟在他后面，盯着他的手臂和脖颈，发现那并不是庄稼人该有的肤色。但这疑问只在他的脑海里停留了一瞬就烟消云散。

* * *

罗维诺不喜欢很多事情，比如说跳舞，比如说催债人找上门来，比如说集市上最好吃的蛋奶酥在他去买之前卖完了，不过他最嫌恶的莫过于在他午睡时间来叨扰他的那些家伙，一般这些家伙指的是是贝拉（一个不好拒绝的美人）和费里西安诺（他不久前离家的弟弟）或是其他爱恶作剧的村里小孩儿，现在长长的名单上面又要添上一个冗长的名字。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯，那个不识相的西班牙人。

罗马诺把衬衣穿好套上背带，松松垮垮的背带在他背后弯成轻微的弧度。他没时间理头发了，嘴里开始说这些咒骂的话。他打开门，费尔南德斯的脸背着阳光，但脸上的笑容却美好得像是把烈阳折射了过来。

“嘿，罗维诺。”他说，“我的行李已经搬来了，事实上那间屋子比我想象的好打理。”他说着便踏进了门。

“有什么事吗，费尔南德斯？”罗维诺实在是不爽快，他的衬衫领子折在里面，一头乱发让人想要帮他理顺。他强压着怒火，眯着眼看着他。

“你明白，那间屋子现在根本没法开伙……我也好久没有吃过一顿好饭了。”他注意到了面前青年的脸更臭了，“我可以做饭！或是去镇上买点番茄和鸡肉，就是借用一下你的灶台……”安东尼奥伸手按住木门，阻止青年把他拒之门外，露出了今天不知道第几个笑容。

“该死的……你知道现在是什么时间吗？”罗维诺皱着眉头，一半原因是因为阳光太刺眼，“乡巴佬！你是不是从来不午睡？”

“不午睡？不不不，我刚刚睡醒。别看现在太阳这么烈，但已经快要落山了。”

罗维诺微微撑大了双眼，金粉状的阳光碎片洒在他敞开的衣领内。他意识到他又睡过头了。这个青年人放弃了抵住门的想法，把手松开，安东尼奥把头探进来。“我可以进来了？”

罗维诺没有回答他，而是兀自走到屋子的更里面去了。安东尼奥这才好好审视了一下这间屋子，楼梯扶手上褪色的油漆，已经接近脱落的壁纸，墙壁上挂着作为装饰的碗碟，他甚至注意到了插在花瓶里已经变成熏黑颜色的花。这虽然不是一个装饰得当的屋子，但仍然残留着爱的余韵。

他在前厅站了一会儿，然后走向罗维诺当初接待他和弗朗西斯的桌椅。

当罗维诺终于整理好自己走出房间之时，安东尼奥已经不在前厅了。男孩以为他已走，正要去地窖里拿一个番茄吃来庆祝这烦人精的离去，刚走下楼梯，就听见一个不和谐的脚步声在地窖里响起。

“你这该死的杂……”他的咒骂才到一半，突然被吞咽了进去。那个西班牙人回头看着他，脱口而出的是一句道歉。

“抱歉……我擅自进来。”

“赶快上来！”他说完这句带威胁的话之后，嘴里的咒骂又开始如藤蔓生长。“没教养的……”

“我真的很抱歉……”安东尼奥摸摸头发，手中拿着的包裹差点掉落，“我带了些奶酪给你，我应该放哪儿？”

“这些该死的奶酪哪儿都不能放！我不吃镇上那些杂种们做的劣质奶酪！”

“但是弗朗西斯说那一家是最好的……”安东尼奥迟疑地咬了咬下唇，“布兰迪家，就在东边的街口。”

青年的注意力果然被吸引了过来，“布兰迪？那家布兰迪？”不服气的青年似乎改变主意了，但嘴上仍然没有放松，“布兰迪家的奶酪？你是怎么拿到的？他们家开始做慈善了？”

“我花钱买的，看在老天的份上，绝对的公平交易。”安东尼奥盯着罗维诺的双眼，一个微笑又生长出来。“当然也花了不少钱。”

“别对他家的奶酪抱怨钱，布兰迪是做奶酪的上帝。”那个青年白了他一眼，走下地窖，“弗朗西斯那个追求美食的家伙，赚的一半脏钱都流入了老布兰迪的手。”

他走到最后一阶阶梯，打了个午睡后的哈欠，内心思考着一百种把这个西班牙人赶出去的方法。然而他真正开口的时候却怔住了，那个家伙身后摆着他一辈子也不想让除了霍兰德之外的人看到的东西。

“该死的……狗杂种……婊子养的……”他嘴里用较低音量嘟囔着这些，眉头拧得更严重了，“你看见了？”

“你说这幅画？”西班牙人转回去盯着那幅未完成的静物图。罗维诺这才发现，刚刚他发现他在地窖之时，这个杂种就在盯着这幅画。

“嘿，你知道吗。”安东尼奥的声音打断了他的思绪，他发着光的祖母绿眼睛锁定住了他的瞳仁，“我愿意用我今年一半收成来换这幅画。”

“……”没想到会收到这么直接的赞美，罗维诺怔了怔，没能说出什么。他仍然不松开眉头，而是瞬间把聚焦点移到了一旁的橡木桶上。“说出的话可收不回，杂种。”

那个男人像是没听见他的嘟囔，而是把目光重新转回了那幅静物图上。而他还没能再用眼神抚摸一遍帆布上的线条，它的作者就已经抢占了他的视野。他像是从梦境的溶液里被刹那间拎了出来，他看着那个青年，祖母绿的眼睛里残留着由画产生的梦幻遐思。

“我没想过你是这么的……有才华。”他率直地将赞美之辞再次吐出，看着画的主人突然微睁大的眼睛又恢复到原来的样子，罗维诺有些局促地再次转移了目光，“你原来以为我是怎样？靠收租过日子的乡巴佬？”

“不不……我从没这么想过。”安东尼奥咧嘴笑了，“你为什么不直接把这个庄园全部租给其他人？我相信想买你的画的也大有人在。你完全可以以此为生。”这一句似乎刺到了年轻人的痛处，他又给了安东尼奥一个不太友好的眼神。

“如果你有个弟弟要供养，告诉我你的选择。”

况且我的画也并不受欢迎。虚荣心让罗维诺把临到嘴边的后半句吞了回去。

“你有个弟弟？他是个怎样的人？”安东尼奥饶有兴趣的问道。但是罗维诺说完这句话便后悔不已。

“唔……你最好别去了解！”罗马诺走上前，夺过安东尼奥怀中抱着奶酪的包裹，然后走到楼梯旁。

那个西班牙男人对这孩子气的举动露出一个无奈的笑容，他走之前回头看了看那幅静物，看着那乖张的色彩和跳跃的线条。他带着满足的笑容走上楼梯。笑容在他嘴角的驻足总是足够长久的，就算走在前面的青年看不见他的笑，也能感受到他快乐的余温。

* * *

“……他叫做费里西安诺。”罗维诺喝了一口汤，又咬了一口夹着奶酪的三明治说。“在罗马上学。”他带着一星半点对奶酪的感激这么和西班牙男人说道，但口气好似他是在对面前人施恩。

“罗马法兰西学院，那孩子很有天赋。”

“你现在在资助他？罗马，那可是一笔大钱。”安东尼奥咬着三明治，满足于奶酪完美的口感。

“所以我把四分地卖给了你，费里西要是知道这件事会非常生气。”罗维诺拿起勺子又喝了一口汤，“他讨厌我不耕作还变卖祖上土地，那家伙就是个圣人。”

“你从来不耕作？”安东尼奥突然明白了这青年有着略显白皙肤色的缘由。

“……这不是我擅长的地方。”罗维诺底气不足，声音小了下去，“我本来也不用管这个农场……该死的……如果不是凯撒那个死老头子早些死了……”

“你没有把地租给别人过吗？那样肯定会赚一些。”

“他们都不够格！”罗维诺用汤勺敲了敲碗沿，“老乔万尼用最次的老水牛犁我的地！这怎么行！那帮人都瞎了眼，种些奇形怪状的作物！我是绝对不允许他们种豌豆的！那只会让我的土壤变得贫瘠！”

“唔……那你为什么选了我？”

罗维诺差点脱口而出“因为这些奶酪还有你花的两倍冤枉钱”，多亏他嘴里还有一口番茄汤没有咽下去才让他有了重新思考的机会。

“……弗朗西斯说你很棒。”他撒了谎，眼神自然地往别的地方撇了。

安东尼奥笑了。“谢谢你的信任，我保证我只会种一些符合你要求的东西。”

“你说过你能种番茄。”罗维诺看向他，眼神中难得没有敌意，反而带了些友善的光芒。

“是的，你觉得用多少地种好？”

“用三分之二，最后三分之一能用来种小麦。”罗维诺思考了会儿，又改变了注意，“四分之三番茄，四分之一小麦，反正用番茄当午后甜点也不差。”

“你是有多爱它！”西班牙人哈哈大笑，当他看见罗维诺即将重新摆出臭脸的时候，又立马识趣地打住了。“成交。顺便，那二分之一的番茄全归你。”

“什么？”罗维诺小吃了一惊，又像是在怀疑什么诡计一样盯着他的脸，好像他的头上掉下了一只蛆，“弗朗西斯没跟你说吗？你的租子已经付清了，愚蠢的家伙。”

“这是那幅画的价钱，罗维诺。”安东尼奥并没有忘记那幅在地下室摆放着的静物图，他微笑着看着罗维诺喝汤的样子，“我没忘记我做过的承诺，事实上我从不会忘记。”

“……你们西班牙人都这样吗？还是这是你被赶出西班牙的理由？”罗维诺挑着眉，一丝诡秘的笑容混杂着喜悦挂在嘴角。

“唔，那不是事实。”安东尼奥显然接受了这个幽默的解释，然而这回却露出了苦笑，仅仅一瞬，苦笑又变成了安东尼奥式的开怀大笑。

接下来的一个月，罗维诺越来越能接受这样的笑容在他的面前绽放，说实话他都有些期待了，他乐于见到自己的土地重焕生机，但唯一不能接受的是，村里的女孩子们开始把目光从他转移到安东尼奥身上。

这算是罗维诺最不愿意承认的事儿了，他为这件事烦恼了一会儿，又把它抛在了脑后，船到桥头自然直，他想。还好这个春天的天气始终不差。


	2. 綠樹成蔭 Ombramai fu

第一季的作物长得很不错，罗维诺不得不承认安东尼奥的确有这方面的才能，他帮着罗维诺打理另外六分地，雇了几个信得过的工人。他们的交流变得频繁。到了初夏时节，罗维诺终于允许自己叫他“安东尼奥”而不是“费尔南德斯”这个生分的姓氏。

安东尼奥在村里迅速地结实了一批熟人。多亏了他忠实的朋友波诺弗瓦先生，安东尼奥在村里也算是个迷人的单身汉了。他不消几星期就学会了当地的舞蹈。镇里的舞会上，想和他跳舞的姑娘排起长队，露娜们、维罗妮卡们、丽塔们相互约定，每个星期轮换着和他跳舞。几个星期过后，他成功地赢得了所有女孩儿们的关注，还有男人们的。他们邀他喝酒，打牌。一时间，整个村庄对这个异乡的年轻人充满了热情。

姑娘们开始散播有关这个年轻人的谣言。“他和阿丽亚娜单独去过集市！我敢说他已经爱上她很久了。”“你猜如何？费尔南德斯连续三曲都和艾蕾娜跳！我可真是受不了了。”“瓦伦蒂娜说他给过他花，瞧她得意的样子！”

事实就是如此，安东尼奥给了每个姑娘均等的宠爱，这也是让姑娘们不满的原因之一。罗维诺听闻这些传言之后，曾带着酸味儿和安东尼奥说：“你现在真是镇上顶有名的花花公子了，你确定你不姓卡萨诺瓦？”

“她们都很可爱！我实在是克制不住自己。”安东尼奥丝毫没有察觉到罗维诺的不满，“她们也很喜欢你，罗维诺，丽塔和我提起过好多次，问你为什么好久不去镇上的舞会。”

“哪个丽塔？”罗维诺挠着头问道。

总之，夏天开始了。

夏天的傍晚总是招人喜爱的，长久的阳光直射导致的大地升温终于达到了饱和点，在太阳落山的时刻，气温开始缓慢下降。最后一丝余辉致礼而褪去，晚风如母亲微凉的手轻拂大地，而盛夏日子里最惬意的两小时，好孩子是一定不会轻易用来睡觉的。

罗维诺的心思沉在地平线上，他常常惊诧于太阳接触地平线时，同那条暧昧的界限糅合出的色彩。他那属于画家的敏感的心常常会因此震动不已，这时候，什么露娜、维罗妮卡、丽塔，这些镇上让他心心念念的姑娘们便一瞬间在他心中没了影子。

他坐在篱笆的木条上，像他过去十几年做的那样看着夕阳。事实上，他更愿意称其为“仅属于他的夕阳”，晚餐时分，田埂上只有撒欢跑的淘气孩童，他们的笑声响彻天地，其他劳作者们陆续归家，罗维诺就坐在那儿，看着他们驾着牛车经过。心情好时，他还会和他们打两个招呼，或是吓唬晚归家的小孩。等到他们都走光，太阳沉入地面，蝉声响彻四野，罗维诺才会回到他的屋子里。

现在，夏天的落日又多了一位观众，罗维诺非常不想再说一遍那个冗长的名字，总之，安东尼奥也加入了他的行列，他驾着牛车回来，把牛赶进棚子，然后和罗维诺一起坐在篱笆上。安东尼奥从来是闲聊中找话题的天才。

“你从来不去镇上跳舞吗？”安东尼奥有一天这么问道。他真的很好奇为什么罗维诺从来不出现在镇上的舞会上，毕竟那里有这个青年人发自内心喜欢的两样东西：女孩儿和美食。

罗维诺稍稍回过神。“我？我不是那块料。姑娘们更喜欢费里西安诺，而不是常常会踩到她们小脚的我。”他似乎不是很喜欢这个话题。

“你不会跳舞？”

罗维诺抛过来一个嫌恶的表情，安东尼奥无辜地眨了眨眼，他管不好他的嘴。“我又不会因此而死。除了跳舞之外，还有很多和女士相处的方法。”

“但是姑娘们都想和你跳舞！罗维诺！”安东尼奥说的是事实。“她们常常提起你，问我为什么不把你带上。她们都非常想念你。”

“她们实在是太体贴了。”罗维诺的脸上出现了难得的笑容，“唔，你还记得阿丽亚娜吗？那个有着黑檀木发色的美人儿？我送过她一幅肖像画。”

“她的确很漂亮，舞姿也非常棒。”安东尼奥摸着自己下颌的胡茬说道，“我上次和她跳了两曲，她每次都能精准地踏对步伐，那双小脚充满了诡计般的技巧！”

“我觉得你下回可以去和别的姑娘跳跳，花心的杂种，别老把眼睛放在我亲爱的阿丽亚娜身上。我每次都能听见你那如花一般的舞伴们相互竞争的传闻，别太得意了。”

“如果你去参加舞会，我相信姑娘们会争着和你跳舞！到时候你就能看见我在角落里愤恨地看着你，喝柠檬酒消愁。”安东尼奥想象了一下那种画面，自己被自己逗乐了。

“杂种，你讽刺的手段并不高明。”罗维诺翻了个白眼，“费里西教了我整整一年半，但你猜怎么着，我跳第一曲的时候就把维罗妮卡的小脚给踩得生疼。害得她那个晚上就没能跳第二曲……”当然，罗维诺也没有放过这个讨好女士的机会，他趁这个机会和她独处了一个晚上。

“我可以教你！”安东尼奥从篱笆上跳下，“包学包会！”

“就凭你？蠢蛋，费里西那个天才的舞蹈家都没能把我的舞技给挽救回来。”

“别忘了我可是个塞维利亚人，罗维诺。我们那儿遍地是不安分的脚丫。”安东尼奥摘下帽子行了个礼，“我和我们那儿的舞者学过一阵子。”

“别把你的臭脚丫也算在内。”罗维诺用挑剔的目光把他审视了一遍。

“你就瞧好吧！”他扔下帽子摆了个姿势，嘴里哼起音乐。

他的脚踏出了坚实的节奏，步子由缓到急，仿佛是由零星的亮点开始，慢慢汇聚成了璀璨的银河。他好似换了个人，面无笑容，微蹙眉头，时而像个斗士，肢体灵活力道强劲，时而又像个诗人，动作舒缓面容平静。罗维诺不停被他的步子间歇性地引导着呼吸，这是一种多么奇妙的法术！你的每次呼吸都随着他的步伐和动作改变着，如果他的舞蹈戛然而止，你似乎亦会因此骤然停止呼吸。每一次的伸手，转身，都经过详细的预谋，随时准备夺走你多余的吐息。他变得不像他了，安东尼奥的动作充满了征服欲和控制欲，如果有一个女舞者能有幸和他共舞，她将深深感受到这一点，并为这澎湃的热情意乱情迷。

他大概只跳了五分钟，而罗维诺却觉得半个世纪从他的身边匆匆飘过。

那个舞者觉得已经够了，他停止了这种恶劣而美妙的戏弄，击掌，提肩，他不安分的脚证明了它们的价值，现在安分地并在一块儿。舞蹈停止了。

安东尼奥呼了一口气，咧开嘴微笑。他额上的汗珠流下来，滑出油腻的痕迹。他是个合格的舞者，总是倾尽全力去表演。他转过头来看着那个专注看着他的青年。

“你学这个多久了？”

“大概……两年左右。”安东尼奥的眼睛快速地移向罗维诺的衣领，然后又重新看向他的眼睛。

罗维诺深吸了一口气，他毫不掩饰地送出他的夸奖：“狗日的，你比那些咖啡馆的卖艺人跳得都好。”

安东尼奥自豪地挑了挑眉毛，把他那头乱发往后一捋，“所以你觉得我够格了？我真是荣幸！”他恶作剧般地把荣幸两个字咬得重了些，换来青年的嗤笑。“我决定今晚就把你卖给咖啡馆的老板，说不定能卖个好价钱！”青年跳下篱笆，挑衅般地看着他。他快步走向门扉，西班牙人比他更快，试图阻止他进行这邪恶的交易。

“那看谁比较快了？”他笑着快步走上前，把坚实的双臂覆在房东的肩膀上成功地阻止了他的前进。安东尼奥爆发出胜利的笑声。罗维诺对于自己略处下风的事实表示不满。“我真该向村长递交请愿书，把你这来路不明的杂种给请出去！”

“那我请求您还是先把我卖给咖啡馆老板吧！罗维诺阁下！”

* * *

有些大城市的追捧者会觉得乡村生活及其乏味，日复一日的劳作，相同的早晨，相同的傍晚，相同的夜晚，相同的面孔，相同的话语。这简直是在浪费生命，他们愤愤地想着，浮躁的心瘙痒不止。

罗维诺也曾经是他们中的一员，如果让他描述那段经历，他大概会用“我年轻时”开头，虽然这并不十分准确。罗维诺曾经也像个不懂事的孩子一样盲目崇拜着大都市，他收集了很多关于罗马、巴黎的画片儿，那些从报纸上剪下来的片段简直是他和费里西安诺的宝物。每次聚会，他都会醉心地听着朋友描述那些大城市的一切，那些伫立了千百年的建筑，那些权贵们的金色马车，还有那些面容姣好、身子苗条、穿着华丽的名伶佳丽们……这对于哪一个十六岁的毛头小子来讲都是个充满诱惑的陷阱。那几个月里，罗维诺像是一只藏在栎树的树干里的树精，情愿用自己的枯死去换在这个大城市中徜徉一整天的机会。

而这个机会也在适当的时候到来了，罗维诺得到了一个去罗马学习油画技巧的机会，虽然学校并不是那么顶尖，但好歹是在罗马。

如果罗维诺真的喝了太多酒，把这段往事向你倾吐而出的话，他最好只讲到这里。因为在那一年的冬日，他的命运急转直下。罗维诺和费里西安诺受祝福的爷爷凯撒·瓦尔加斯猝然逝世，这个性格爽朗的老爷子染上了风寒，在圣诞节来临之前就在床榻上离世了。他握着费里西安诺的手，肺部感染让他的每次呼吸都要用力千钧，可怜的费里西，只能从眼中分泌出无用的咸液，它们抚过他脸庞的每一寸绒毛，把那张俊脸上的笑容冲刷干净。

后来？后来罗维诺办好了一切有关于遗产继承的手续，一个人从罗马回到了家中。他闷声不响地走进家里，看着双眼肿得像核桃的弟弟坐在胡桃木椅子上，所有吊唁的亲戚都走了，只剩下兄弟俩。

“我知道你不想来……”费里西安诺带着鼻音说道，“但是这回爷爷是真的走了，哥哥，他真的就这样……离开了我们。”费里西抽噎了一阵，用衣袖挡住自己恸哭的脸，不断有泪滑过下颌，然后滴落在他的裤子和衣袖上、他沙哑的嗓子经不住再长久些的嚎啕，所以他开始咳嗽了，咳嗽之后又是新一轮的抽噎，如此循环往复。几分钟过后，他用手抹了抹双颊的眼泪，松开了抿紧的唇，抬起他那双任谁见了都会怜悯疼惜的泪眼，看着面无表情的罗维诺。

“哦，哥哥，有点怜悯心吧……他是我们最后的亲人……！虽然他一直……都对你很严格，但他爱你！看在上帝的份上！”费里西少见地对着他的哥哥这样大喊，谁能比他更伤心呢？他恸哭着，泪痕又重新被泪液覆盖，像是干涸的河床又涌起江流。但是罗维诺，那个刚刚回家的年轻气盛的少年，始终一言不发。

终于，他承受不住了，他厌恶那个一直严格地管教、束缚他的老人，他也厌恶现在埋怨、指责他的费里西安诺，他更讨厌自己，罗维诺的脑子里乱成一锅染色浆料，每一种新的颜色的添加，都能让他多烦躁一分。

他受不住了，踱到自己的房间，用微微颤抖的手带上门扉，好像要把这门永远地关闭了似的。他踱到房间的角落——他童年时的庇护所，重新蹲在那儿，把头埋在双臂之间。干涩的眼睛迎来了难得的黑暗，他能感受到战栗正沿着他的脊椎向下传送，仿佛他还是那个做错了事情的小男孩，蹲在这儿无助地哭泣，害怕接受爷爷的惩罚。

但是现在没有了，他安慰自己，现在不会了，现在这个家里只有他和费里西，那个老头子再也不会出现在他面前，对他不停地说教，也不会再去爱抚费里西毛茸茸的脑袋，给他一个在额头上的晚安吻。

他这样想着，泪阜里积攒了第一滴泪珠，三十秒过后，它像流星般划过罗维诺的左脸颊，它光荣地承担起了导火索的角色，让更多泪水从眼中涌出，他们形成一条明晰的线路，一直深入到罗维诺的衣领内。

他哭得一点不比费里西安诺轻松，罗维诺甚至哭了更久。他觉得这是他目前为止的人生中最好或最坏的一天，他年轻的心下不了定论。

* * *

唤醒他的是阳光的碎片，罗维诺能感觉到脸上热量陡增，但眼皮沉重得抬不起来，他的脑子里塞满了对于昨天的回想，玻璃瓶的塞子、上好的陈酿、苹果派、安东尼奥酡红的脸、玻璃杯。

等等，安东尼奥？罗维诺一下子睁开眼睛，这个词用诡异的技巧使他的脑神经局部兴奋，它们的一部分维持着他大脑迟钝的狂欢，一部分在雀跃地跳舞。残存在他血液的酒精分子接近低沸，疼痛开始了，从太阳穴开始，到干渴的喉咙和发麻的牙床。那是缓缓进行的慢痛，罗维诺从床上翻起来，深吸气，双手无意识地挡住过多扩散的阳光，直到他的眼睛完全适应了光线。

他用手砸了一下床板，引出一声钝响。他也不知道自己在恼些什么，罗维诺大多数的愤怒都有个源头，他可以振振有词地说出自己生气的理由，但这次是例外，这次罗维诺没有什么好说的。

他只知道他讨厌这种感觉，宿醉、遗忘、钝痛。他甚至不记得昨晚自己说了些什么！罗维诺穿上衬衣，准备洗漱。但这绝对和安东尼奥有关。他还记得昨日那个塞维利亚人在夕阳下给他小试身手的那次舞蹈，那竟然像一条藤蔓，钻破了他梦境的茧。他突然意识到了什么，满脸通红而捂住了嘴，他咒骂着酒精的副作用，头痛更重一层。

他决定难得去邮箱里取一次信，人总是在想要转移注意力的时候去做一些平时不会做的事情。他拉开邮箱的小门，没有想象中飞扬的尘土，没有想象中锈迹，好的，也没有想象中的信件，罗维诺往里面掏了掏，一封信都没有。他恶狠狠地拍了一下邮箱，铁质容器发出了空荡荡的响声。

费里西安诺寄来的信全在里面，虽然他一封都没有打开来过。这只是罗维诺报复行为的一种。

接下来，罗维诺就带着他满头的乌云来到了安东尼奥的房子门口，想要用雷电劈开这扇该死的门。他在撇去了少许的头痛之后，意识到自己并不是独自拥有这个邮箱，某个神经大条的西班牙人应该干了什么多余的事。

“安东尼奥！快出来！”他敲着门。先是用手敲了几下，就在他改变主意抬脚的那一刻，门开了。西班牙人睡眼惺忪地摸着头，然后给了他一个迟缓的笑容。

“早上好，罗维诺。你要来共进早餐？”

“别说些废话，你把我的信放哪儿了？”罗维诺还是把伸出去的脚往门上踢了一下。

“信？我放在你的床头柜上。”安东尼奥微笑着说，“我帮你整理了一下，几乎全是你弟弟的信，他一定有很多消息想要告诉你！”

“该死的，你知不知道乱动别人的信件非常不礼貌？”罗维诺听见回答之后消了一半的气焰，但仍不松口。

“你应该拆开看看，”安东尼奥和他说，声音和缓，“你居然一次都没去取过，有几封已经染上了锈。你应该写封回信或是什么的，罗维诺，毕竟你弟弟和你学的是一个专业。”

“别随意同我提意见！”罗维诺撇了撇嘴，然而马上意识到了什么。安东尼奥的前胸受到了重击，两个人都跌跌撞撞地进了屋子。罗维诺没忘了把门狠狠摔上。

“你得为偷看了我的信付出代价……乡巴佬。”罗维诺捋起袖子，脸涨得通红。“你偷看了多少？我得在打趴你之前问清楚。”

“你在说什么？我可没干这种事儿。”安东尼奥无辜地张开双手，看上去人畜无害，但是下一秒伸手便抓住了罗维诺的双腕。

“罗维诺，冷静些，我没干这种事儿。”安东尼奥抿嘴笑了笑，“我猜你昨天也是出于信任才告诉我的？你难道忘了吗？”

“我才不会告诉你……”罗维诺把手腕从他双手的控制中挣脱，顿觉太阳穴又开始刺痛。浅表的梦中安东尼奥的脸又浮现在他的眼前，并在视网膜上和现在这张脸融合在一块儿。

该死的宿醉。罗维诺半张着他琥珀色的眼睛，脸红稍稍褪了些。他还是没能马上想起来，一切说过的话和接受到的语句在他脑内呼之欲出，但好像通不过记忆的那一道筛孔。

* * *

“你说了他在那儿学艺术，和你当年学的一样。”安东尼奥递了一杯水给罗维诺，他们得好好再回忆一遍昨晚说过的话。罗维诺逐渐想起了那些事儿。有关于他叙述他和他弟弟的差距，他陈述他悲惨的经历，他甚至还是笑着说的。

他说了他和费里西安诺的道别，他善良可爱的弟弟在知道他已经退学的事情之后和他谈话。“不，罗维，那样对你太残忍，我知道你一直很喜欢画画。我们可以叫其他的亲戚过来帮我们管这里……只要付他们一些钱……”

“‘别说了费里，我已经决定了。况且你不明白到底发生了什么。’我是这样告诉他的，但是我心里比谁都清楚，他只是怕这个农场在我手上被毁了而已。”罗维诺晃着玻璃杯里面的液体，抬起嘴角带着诡笑的酒靥对安东尼奥说。“不过我没说慌，我的确在罗马混得不好。”

“我的每个老师都说我是个画画的匠人而不是画家，我永远画不了讨巧的画，只能去画一些只配挂在歌剧院走廊里的工匠画，多么残酷的评论啊，东尼奥。”他把自己的头发往而后捋了捋，露出已经被酒精烧红的耳朵。突然爆发出一阵笑声。

安东尼奥看着他，没能说出一句半句安慰的话。

“也许这样的生活更适合我对不对？这不应该不叫做不幸的事，对我来说，这是万幸之事。”罗维诺双颊酡红，眼睛失去了焦点，但是他点了点头，又笑了出来。

“是啊，万幸之事。”

少许的沉默之后，他们俩的脑袋悄悄靠在了一起，安东尼奥像个年长者一样拍了拍罗维诺的脑袋，他疼惜这男孩的一切，但又发现自己如此无力。安东尼奥的心里猛然传出了一声叹息，带着沸腾的酒精气息，他感受到的炽热的情感这次并不像往常对其他人的迷恋如此廉价。当然，他迟钝的大脑忘了给这种情感贴一个标签，就由着它沉入他内心的最底层。


	3. 理想 Ideale

夏天没有那么快就走远，她呆的时间尤其长。你会在五月早早就闻到她的香水味，十月，她的裙摆仍然在你的眼前晃荡。直到冷风凛凛，寒冬将至，她才挥手离去。

傍晚来临得原来越早，只因黑夜被像弹簧一样拉长了。罗维诺能感受到日落时光辉的减退，太阳开始力不从心了，它收敛了光芒，把它们当做宝贝一样留给了另一个半球。

罗维诺正像是赶着这白天变得更短之前没日没夜地作画，他对自己的创作十分严苛，每一个场景都要经过几次甚至十几次的绘制。他盯着这些画和它们的孪生兄弟们，总是醉心如看着自己儿女们。“他们不能被拆卖，我觉得他们就该放在一起被卖出去，像一束插花。贝拉。”他看着其中一幅日落说道，那是他画得最多的场景。站在他旁边的金发女孩儿上来亲了亲他的脸颊，“我真为你开心，罗维诺！这是我见过最美的画。”

罗维诺笑得像个孩子。“比费里西安诺的还好？”

“哦，你知道的，你们俩是不一样的风格，你们的画儿是不一样的美！”贝拉浅笑着回答，仿佛是小学女教师在跟一个想要夸奖的小男孩说话。罗维诺笑着抱紧了她，像他们小时候做的那样，只不过那时候贝拉比罗维诺高得多。罗维诺带着感激地把头在她的脖颈处蹭了蹭，金色的发丝揉着他的脸颊，他认得这种感觉，贝拉在他还小的时候总是抱着他。现在罗维诺只消一欠身就能抱住她，他已经是一个大男孩了。贝拉摸摸他的头发，又轻轻把他推开。“罗维，我有一个好消息要告诉你。”她略带羞涩地笑了，“霍兰德回来了。他最近还在镇子里处理别的事。明天我能带他来见你！”

罗维诺展开了仅在女士面前展现的温柔笑容，礼貌地表示非常期待。霍兰德是贝拉的表哥，也是他的画家朋友。霍兰德长得高大，有着和贝拉一样的金色头发，还有一双鹰一般的眼睛。他不常说话，但一说起话来便言辞犀利。对罗维诺来说，他是个够格的艺术评论家。而且这个年轻的画家觉得，他再也找不到第二个让他为他的评论发狂却仍然心服口服的人了。

他们俩的交流被一阵敲门声打断，不速之客的半个身子已经进入门内，他用手背敲了敲木门，“我能进来吗？”安东尼奥没等到两人中的一个人回答，已经踏进门内。

“当然！欢迎你！”

贝拉径直走向他，给了他礼仪性的吻，但谁都看得出来她饱含热情。“好久不见！贝拉！”他稍稍往后踏了一点，跟女士分开一点距离，“我很想你！”

“真高兴听见你这么说，我也很想你！”贝拉有些局促地笑了，不自觉地用手把自己鬓角的发丝往后捋了捋，露出少女独有的粉色脸庞。“我刚从城里回来就迫不及待地来见我亲爱的朋友们，最近过得怎么样？安东尼奥？”

“很不错，作物长得不错，前几天的小猪还卖了个好价钱。罗维诺亲自谈的价。”安东尼奥转头看着从刚刚开始便有些尴尬的青年，“那可是一场胜利，对吧罗维？”

贝拉这时才发现自己忽略了罗维诺这么久，她带着歉意笑了笑，脸上的明显可见的微红尚在，这让她在罗维诺的眼中显得格外可爱。“那可是一件能好好说说的大事，我没想到你还是个这么厉害的商人，罗维。”

“我们能好好聊聊天，贝拉，你觉得呢？就去外面走走，今天的太阳已经不太烈了。罗维肯定也有事儿想跟你讲讲。”安东尼奥提议道，罗维诺在二人看不见的角度翻了个白眼。

“呃……我觉得这个提议很好。”罗维诺走上前，不作声地用自己的身体把两人分开了，然后把笑脸转向贝拉，“你可以同我讲讲你的旅途，我敢保证那比我们乏味的乡间传闻有趣多了。”

“的确有一两件有趣的能和你们讲讲！走吧，太阳快落山了，如果能够在那之前观赏到落日就最棒了，是吧罗维诺？我记得你最喜欢在东边的高坡上看。”贝拉没忘了再给安东尼奥一个笑容，“当然你必须和我们一起来！安东尼奥。”

“恭敬不如从命了，我亲爱的女士。”他稍稍欠身，行了个带玩笑的礼。

“我们最好这时候出发，不然就赶不上日落了。”罗维诺牵起贝拉的手走出门，西班牙人跟在后面，看着罗维诺转头给了他一个鬼脸。

* * *

那大概是罗维诺见过的日落中最美的之一。虽然当他看着贝拉和安东尼奥的打趣和闲谈，微妙的嫉妒在他的心底一直挥之不去。似乎只要他们俩在一块儿，罗维诺就会变成一团空气，但他们的话题有一大半是这个可爱的男孩的。贝拉谈着他们俩小时候的事情，虽然她尽力把罗维诺描述得非同一般的可爱，但仍然免不了讲一些有趣的糗事。安东尼奥的评论词汇非常有限，“可爱”和“有趣”被他咬在嘴角久久不肯松开。罗维诺走在他们后面，逐渐从他们二人的对话中淡出。

当他再回过神来，眼前二人的话题已经难得地远离了他。贝拉像是和安东尼奥相识了十几年一般和他谈起有关女孩儿之间的琐事，而安东尼奥耐心地聆听着，时不时奉上灿烂的安东尼奥式笑容。后来一阵子，她不断抛出问题，安东尼奥则是每次都回以风趣的答复。他们俩之间达成了一种奇妙而合适的和谐。罗维诺站在他们后面，一步一顿地走着。他无心去听这二人的对话，他把视线洒在远方。而就在这时，通过这两人之间微小的间隙，落日爆发出今日最后的华彩，它给这两个年轻人笼上了金纱，几束光从他们给彼此留出的空隙中恰到好处地穿过，钻入罗维诺微微睁大的眼睛。如此惊艳的场景，作为画家的罗维诺已经迫不及待地将它记录下来，而作为罗维诺的罗维诺则试图抹掉那一刻的记忆。一股如针刺的妒忌从五味杂陈中被提纯而出，深深刺痛了这个年轻人的心，它说轻不轻，说重不重地扎了他一下。看哪这两个人，般配到落日都似乎在给他们举行婚礼。

而那种感觉仅仅在一刻达到巅峰，在超出了阈值，并鼓起了一股笼罩在他心上的烟云之后，它消失的无影无踪。

罗维诺咬了咬他起了干皮的下唇，把那烟云暂时拂去。安东尼奥和贝拉注意到他的心不在焉，转过头来和他谈话。

“为什么不讲讲你的画呢？罗维诺。我相信霍兰德一定会为你的进步惊讶的。”贝拉走过来挽起他的手，把他拉到她和安东尼奥之间。

“霍兰德？他是？”安东尼奥问道，好奇的绿眼睛盯着罗维诺，似乎在等着他的回答，但被贝拉抢先了。

“他是我敬爱的表哥，在罗马做画家经纪人，偶尔也会画一些画。罗维诺和我还有他一起长大，他就像他的哥哥。”贝拉说道，“不过我倒觉得他们俩更像是表亲。罗维和霍兰德总是谈一些我不太明白的事儿，什么艺术啦，油画啦，新流派啦。我一概听不懂。”

“他明天会来吗？来我们这儿？那我得做好接待大人物的准备。”安东尼奥说道，罗维诺用一个皱眉给他的玩笑评了个低分，“说说他是什么样的人，贝拉，他和你长得像吗？”

“大概有些像，我的家人觉得我们的眼睛几乎一模一样。罗维诺你觉得呢？”贝拉特意眨了眨她美丽的绿色眼睛。

“贝拉，你比老是绷着张脸的那家伙好看多了。”罗维诺笑着对她说。

“别太刻薄，罗维诺！”

“我也觉得你很美！别太谦虚，贝拉。”安东尼奥附和道，贝拉带着微笑抬眼，迎上他祖母绿的眼睛，一抹绯色违背了她的意志，升上脸颊。

“我们可以继续走下去，沿那条小道回家。”罗维诺打断了他们俩的对视，他已经有些烦躁了。贝拉走到他的身边，安东尼奥走到他的另一边，但他们俩的对话却仍然持续着。

还好夕阳永远挂在那里，供他凝视。

* * *

安东尼奥把牛赶进棚子，夏天的热气熏得他的后背生出一层汗垢，这让他感觉闷湿难耐。他摘下草帽，用袖口擦了擦额头。一群新生的小鸡在他脚边叫着，其中有几只胆大的甚至啄了他的鞋几口。安东尼奥把它们和母鸡一起赶进它们的窝。干完这一切之后，他回到屋子旁。安东尼奥全身是汗，燥热难耐，顺手摘下草帽扇风。

日落即将开始，但是罗维诺却不在篱笆上等着他。

他推开门，踩出脏兮兮的脚印。心想也许是罗维诺太过醉心于创作而忘了去和他一同欣赏日落。他踏着最轻的步子，往罗维诺常呆的地下室走去。

“……一点灵感，而不是去追求色彩的感觉……”一个低音这么说道，声音中有着不容抗拒的权威。“你的色彩还是和以前一样，罗维诺。”

“真高兴听你这么说。霍兰德。”罗维诺竟不似平常般粗鲁，他语气平缓，措辞有礼。安东尼奥惊异于这一改变。

“我也收到过不少你弟弟的消息，罗维诺。他很成功，再坚持几年就能得到稳定的资助。”那个声音继续平缓地阐述着。

“这也不能不算件好事，不是吗？”罗维诺虽然用了平稳的语气，但仍然能让人尝出这句话的酸味。

“我要和你谈谈你的创作，罗维诺。”霍兰德说道，“你对色彩的敏感度的确是很惊人，但你的功底完全不够。你很少注意细节的刻画，你的线条也不好。你的确为了你的家族牺牲了继续学习的机会，我欣赏这一点。”他顿了顿，仿佛在酝酿些什么。“但是你要知道，这样的画很难卖出去。在大众的眼里，这些和涂鸦差不多，甚至比涂鸦更差。”

“我只能说这是你学习经验不够的缘故，罗维诺。我很抱歉，我觉得你不适合以画画为生。”

安东尼奥在听见那个形容之后，已经准备好了千百种反驳之词，但是他们都卡在了喉咙里。他知道他的出现只会让罗维诺更加难堪。暴怒依附在他干渴的喉咙中，不断震荡。

大概过了一个世纪那么久，安东尼奥屏住呼吸听着罗维诺的反应。地下室中传来一声叹息，那是罗维诺亏损了全身的力气发出的一声叹息。他的喉咙好像被空气结成的刀子划了一下，安东尼奥能从气流中闻出血腥味。

“我明白的。”罗维诺用尽了最后一丝力气说了这么一句话。

“我作为你的朋友，我必须提醒你这一点。”霍兰德的语气放得更缓了，“如果瓦尔加斯老先生还在，罗维诺，你完全能继续学习，并成为像费里西那样的画家。”

“但是可惜了，你没能继续学下去。现在你似乎走上了一条歧路，我的朋友。”霍兰德惋惜地说道。“这种事情挺常见，在一个家庭里，天赋只能集中降临到一个孩子身上。”

气流中的血腥味没有淡去，他随着罗维诺的呼吸声的变缓而更浓了，安东尼奥紧锁眉头，恨不得下到地下室去和那人大吵一架，当然，大打一架也不是不可能。他居然从他心里的溶液中尝出了一丝悲伤和绝望，仿佛他和罗维诺心灵相通，后者被扯碎的理想的碎片正沿着他们俩之间连通的管道流至安东尼奥的身体中。他愤恨得不行，却没法做些什么。

他知道他必须阻止霍兰德继续说下去，如果可以的话，他想直接把他扔出去。罗维诺当然不会让他那么做。但没人能阻止安东尼奥。

但是所有语言和行为上的冲动都在安东尼奥看见罗维诺抬起的脸庞时化为乌有。他琥珀色的眼睛仍然是那么明亮，但那周围有一圈糟糕的淡红色，他的鼻尖现在像颗苦味的樱桃。安东尼奥能够为这张脸打倒霍兰德一百遍。

“你在对他说什么？”安东尼奥对着那个陌生人大吼。“你又知道些什么？”

“这位是……？”霍兰德皱了皱眉。安东尼奥盯着那双刻薄的酸橙色眼睛。罗维诺说的对，他和贝拉一点也不像。

罗维诺似乎是在这时候才回过神，他从椅子上站起来，半张着嘴唇说不出话。如果他不清清嗓子的话，他哽咽的嗓音会暴露一切。

“安东尼奥，出去。我没让你进来。”他带着鼻音说道，好像是感冒了。

“他完全是在信口开河！你不能相信他！罗维！”他攥着拳头朝罗维诺说道。

“别逼我和你打一架，杂种。”罗维诺提高了音量，但听得出来力不从心。“出去！安东尼奥！”

他愤怒的语句刚刚消散，那个西班牙人便要张口辩诉。恰巧这时，始作俑者起身打算离开了。

“我得走了，罗维诺。”霍兰德这么说道，站起来，没有看安东尼奥一眼就走上了阶梯。安东尼奥斜睨了他一会儿，罗维诺则是低下头去，尝试找回自己已经流失了大半的力气。

门被带上了，这好像宣告了些什么似的，罗维诺抚着自己额前的头发重新坐下，双手抵住额头。他半张了张嘴唇，但没能说出什么。

安东尼奥站在那儿，仿佛是一尊能呼吸的雕像。

“……”

把脸蛋藏起的青年流下第一滴泪。他的语句连同眼泪一起坠落。“我知道霍兰德会这么说，我不该再画下去了。我现在除了该死的庄园之外什么都没有……而且我根本不知道怎么去管理土地，我事事都在依靠你……”

“但是你不可能永远这样傻呆着……你也会走，去找个姑娘生一窝孩子……我必须做好自己打理庄园的准备。该死的。”

“在那之前，最应该戒掉就是绘画。你也听见了，我永远没法画出什么来的。费里西已经有了我想要的天赋，就算是我的父母也没法把他的抢来给我，是吧？”

罗维诺说完抬头的一瞬间，他的眼睛已经溢满了泪水，而当那层液体掉下的时候，他迎上的是一双悲伤和愤怒的眼睛，祖母绿不再闪耀光芒，拧紧的眉头让他脸上的怒火表露无遗，但抿紧的嘴唇显示了他无法遏制的哀伤。谁会选择去让这样一张脸庞陷入更糟糕的状态呢？

安东尼奥自己这么做了。

“为什么…？罗维？你为什么要这样说？你怎么能糟蹋上帝给你的天分？这样天理不容！”

“安东尼奥！听我说完！”罗维诺提高了声调，“我的天赋根本不算什么，也许它在你蠢得要命的脑子里已经登峰造极，但我的弟弟才是真正的天才！他能够得到法兰西学院所有导师的赞美，不出意外马上就能够找到资助人！他那操蛋的脑袋里有着好得要命的绘画感觉，而且技巧非凡！我有他的画，你一比就知道我是个多么悲哀的蠢蛋！”

他说完之后，顿觉嘴里愈发口干舌燥，喉咙发疼，“而且我要供养他，该死的，我不能那么自私！我不能让父亲和母亲知道我正在挥霍钱财在自己蠢得要命的私欲上。”他看了一眼自己的画笔和颜料，喘着粗气转过头来。几滴眼泪顺势掉落在起灰的地窖地面上。

安东尼奥已经能感受到一个可怕的念头正在他的脑海中盘旋，罗维诺走向画架，把画到一半的日落图景拆下。颜料没有完全干透，它们粘着在他的手心和腕部，仿佛是入殓时沾染在草地上的尸液。

赌气的脚绊倒了木头画架，接下来，画框们遭了秧。没有干的颜料蹭在他的裤管上，拉出几条印子。他的靴子蹂躏着他曾经视作珍宝的色彩。仿佛是一只狼爪在割裂花瓣。

就在他想要毁掉更多画作的时候。罗维诺被安东尼奥阻止了，他挡在那些画面前，习惯带着笑容的脸现在怎么也不可能展现微笑了。他站在那里，用身体挡住了罗维诺的行动。

罗维诺已经停止了流泪。他差点要挥起拳头给安东尼奥一拳。但是下一秒安东尼奥就紧紧抱住了他，这不是代表着友善或是礼貌的拥抱，安东尼奥仿佛是把肌肉收紧到了最大限度地抱着他，仿佛他是一抔即将流失的泉水。

被抱在怀中的青年现在只能听见空气微微震动的嗡嗡声，当他的身体被微微松开之后，他已经丧失了更多的力气。哭泣、愤怒、无法言语，它们让他现在像是一个昏昏欲睡又极度清醒的人。他似乎是要向后面倒去了，但是安东尼奥扶住了他，他半睁着的眼睛随即迎来了黑暗，他意识到自己没有闭眼。更明显的证据是，一个柔软的触感出现在了他的嘴角。

一个颤抖的吻，一个因为颤抖没能找对位置的吻。

他失去了更多的力气去体会震惊、尴尬和愤怒。不知道是因为哪一方的轻微移动，他们二人的嘴唇重新定位，正确地找到了彼此的中心。


	4. 讓我痛哭吧 lascia chio pianga

走在晨光里的是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他步履匆匆，溅起的泥点子沾在了他心爱的布口皮靴上，他却毫不在意。这位生意人从没有那么急促地赶往某个地方。这次，他没能准确地算好时间出现在客户的面前，也没能拿出已经仔细审核过的合同。他正在为一个名字疾步奔走，一个在这个小乡村里已经家喻户晓的名字。

他的额头冒出一层细细的液体，不知是清晨的水汽，还是他焦急时冒出的汗水。波诺弗瓦迈着步子，并不断提示自己该怎么在众人面前表演，他必须微笑，像往常一样，并且举止高雅，该要的礼节一点也不能少。但他的确慌乱了，平时文雅有礼的波诺弗瓦先生是绝对不会在清晨的泥泞小路上疾走，还让自己的衣服下摆沾上不必要的泥点的。

这一切都是为了友情，为了亲爱的老友。

弗朗西斯再一遍默念完那个名字之后，鼓起劲儿来大踏步前进。

* * *

这一个月内，安东尼奥发现了很多事情。

包括罗维诺鼻翼旁有一颗小小的痣，包括他的耳垂是如此丰满，包括这个迷人的青年会时不时通过咬下唇来掩饰自己的微笑，包括很多很多事情，他像是一个到了全新大陆的征服者，每一步的细微迈进都会发现多一寸的宝藏。他像个孩子一样欣喜，又像个成年人那样欲图挥霍，最后像个中年人似的将他们收进宝库。安东尼奥记得所有细碎的片段，是疯狂的爱让他做到了这种壮举，他开始像个学者一样去仔细洞察他心爱的人的表现，虽然他的心在提醒他：冷静下来，安东尼奥，别像个情窦初开的小伙子一样。那只是几个吻而已。

是的，一个歪斜而后又调为正位的吻，干燥的唇瓣粗糙地吻合了，又只停留在了表面，然后是几次别有用心的相擦，几次不轻不重的贴合，接着，两个人都清醒了过来。

罗维诺怕是一辈子都会把这件事锁在记忆的最底层了。但是没有办法，他只能遵从心灵所想，虽然在他人生的前半段他一直违心而行。他每次发誓都要和那个西班牙人断了联系，但这也和他一贯的风格相符——他只是嘴上说说而已。

日子往前滚去。太阳照常升起。

秋天终于迫近了，夏天的裙摆最后在清冽的风里扬起，甩了甩她巨大的荷叶边，最后淡出了大地的视野。这个季节是令人欣喜的，因为她带来了丰收和庆典，大地积攒了一年的精华就此开始流溢、绽放和爆炸，没有一个庄稼人不为这个季节感到喜悦。

耕作时，安东尼奥能感觉到那些作物的根钻破了土壤，它们的果实充满了汁液，如果有时间，他和罗维诺会每天去看一次番茄田。看着那些果实从绿色变为热情的通红。

“它们像极了脸红时的你。”安东尼奥打趣道，换来罗维诺厌恶和羞臊混合的一瞥。“别随便说些傻话，杂种。”

几次在番茄田的完美日落过后，罗维诺重新开始画画了，也开始重新学习跳舞。它们都不是简单之事。事实上，罗维诺已经停止购买画具，他在用剩下的颜料创造一个有限的世界。安东尼奥并不完全明了他的心思，但也从他眉眼间久久消不去的皱褶中看出了端倪。

但是谁都不会戳穿这一切的。他们俩之间的脆弱平衡就这样维持了下来。

罗维诺决定在画具用完之前把自己最好的作品画出来，当然，他已经拒绝让霍兰德把关，安东尼奥成为了它们的评审，这个满嘴甜言蜜语的评审总会给出一些精妙的赞誉，但画家罗维诺并不吃这一套。

“够了，安东尼奥！我要的是你的意见不是你无休止的奉承，告诉我你觉得这幅画不好的地方在哪儿？”罗维诺再也忍不住，对安东尼奥说道。他的袖子被高高挽起，手臂上沾了些颜料的斑点。

“你猜我怎么想？罗维，你完全值得我的赞美。你的画很美，在我看来，就像……就像弗拉门戈一样。”西班牙人没有吸收教训，仍然这样说道。

“你在说什么？”罗维诺皱起了眉头。

“像弗拉门戈，像那些姑娘们，还有小伙子们。这边是女士的裙摆，这边是先生的小胡子，这里是一枝花。哦天，上帝给了你一双多么会观察世间的眼睛，又给了你一双能够把美好之物画出来的手。”

“哦闭嘴吧，这些根本就是一堆浸在颜料里的破布。”青年盯着那幅画，双臂交叉于胸前，他几乎是喃喃着说了这句话。

“这是你做出来的东西，别把他们说得一文不值！”安东尼奥凑近他说道。罗维诺伸出一只手挡住了他，然后径直向画架走去。那个西班牙人明了这是他灵感降临时的表现，稍稍走远了些。

青年继续仔细涂抹着那幅作品，他在椅子上弓起身子，陷入沉思。他瘦削的肩胛像浮雕一样突出，往上是他稍显白皙的脖颈，他服帖的栗色头发，他此时炯炯有神的琥珀色眼睛。如果你能像安东尼奥那样近距离地注视就好了，画家本人就是一幅画。

罗维诺花了不久完成了那幅画。他真的做到了。

再者来说，便是颇让罗维诺头疼的学习跳舞了。

“我该死的脚根本记不住你那怪异的步子。我还不如给毒蜘蛛咬一口。”罗维诺在尝试了一下步伐之后，缩回了脚，

“别太紧张，放松，放松。”安东尼奥的脚踝像只鸽子的身体，灵巧地扭动，“把我当成是姑娘，迈出你的脚步。”他张开双臂，围成一个开环，罗维诺正置身其中。

“那你也要有姑娘的白皮肤，而不是满脸的胡茬……”罗维诺用低一些的声音说道，那个西班牙人听见了，带着微笑凑近了他，左手拢在他的腰部，并未真正覆在上面，但罗维诺已经感受到了危险的热息。他带着胡茬的脸凑近了，连着那双祖母绿的眼睛一起在他眼前定住。

“你在说什么？”

罗维诺没有拉开视线，他将其怪罪于夕阳，火烧云，树叶的阴影之类的东西迷了他的眼睛，让他看不清安东尼奥的举动。而那双被蜜糖包裹过的绿眼睛是如何变成一团迷雾笼罩了他对于这个傍晚的记忆，罗维诺却说不清。

他只能那样与他对视，随着覆盖在在腰部的热息变成了真实的压感，随着他们俩的鼻尖骤然的相碰，随着相同的一股空气从他的肺里灌出又被另一人吸入鼻道，他的唇擦到了那些看起来不扎人的胡茬，另一人的左脸颊贴着他的右脸颊。这也许是一种魔法，他想，同那双眼睛对视过后就会深陷魔咒。

罗维诺顺下眼睛，那个西班牙人在微微颤抖，事实上他也不比他有更多的余裕去思考接下来的行动。他能感受到安东尼奥的脸缓慢地移动，他的唇向上游动，这和两人的想法都大相径庭，这原本该是一个吻，一个可能会超过那个晚上胡闹的吻的更棒的吻，但安东尼奥把他的目标从罗维诺的唇上移到了他的额头，这个额上之吻是实实在在的，并不流于表面，他的唇与那块白皙的皮肤紧贴了一会儿，罗维诺就轻轻推开了他，此时，一股斥力把他们俩相触的身体部位黏住了，好像双方都在恋恋不舍。他们依恋着对方的触感，无论两个人承不承认，那是由人体的温度和气息传递而来的安心感，再加上一些相互之间的迷恋和吸引，他们像是绕着对方旋转的星球，久久无法摆脱引力。

但是这必须结束了，罗维诺向后面退了一步，魔法已经在那一瞬间消散得无影无踪。安东尼奥仿佛是想要打破这个僵局一般给了他一个微笑，但这个微笑在罗维诺眼中却像是撒旦在他面前送来的金苹果。

谁都没有再说什么，他突然恨极了那种为了缓解尴尬而绽放的笑容，这种微笑生来便是用来掩盖事实的把戏。暑气在消退，日落在安东尼奥的身后缓慢进行着，苟延残喘的日光在他的背后扩散、喷洒，它们毫不吝啬地装饰这个本来就已经足够强壮迷人的汉子。好吧，把他的绿眼睛染成金绿色，把他小麦色的皮肤照得再亮一些，他黑檀木的头发散着巧克力色的光。让他的笑容都镶上金边。这是一种怎样的蛊惑，才能让人心中有恸哭的欲望？

罗维诺是个胆小鬼，他承认，他必须在眼泪润湿眼眶前做些什么来掩饰。他重新拉近了他们二人的距离，这易如反掌，斥力变成了一股不可抗拒的助力，他用力砸碎了这个微笑，打算把它碾碎、磨成齑粉来以示警告。

罗维诺完全主导了这个“吻”，这个平衡被另一人不安分的唇舌打破了，安东尼奥入侵得非常迅速，这也是他报复的第一步，但就是这第一步已经让罗维诺深深后悔，他不明白自己为什么要挑起这次战争。他在那个征服者欲图深入掠夺的时候抵住了他靠近的胸膛，把这个吻的深度重新调整至表面贴合，然后，这个吻也结束了。

当两个人的呼吸都平顺了之后，日落已经结束。远方界限以下的太阳仍然在给予光芒。那两个在篱笆旁的影子模糊成了黑色的一团，融合成了黑色的一团。

* * *

乡村里的消息流通总是非常迅速的，人们茶余饭后的谈资大多是漂亮姑娘的婚事或是有钱汉子的风流韵事，还有一些骇人听闻的轶事。安东尼奥已经在这个村庄里呆了大半年还多，他的风评一直不错。姑娘们对他赞不绝口，小伙子们也承认他是个好伴侣。

但总有那么一些人，他们嫉妒一切拥有良好品行又才能出众的人。村里的一些懒汉开始说些闲言碎语，他们尽力把安东尼奥描绘成一个不负责任的花花公子，或是一个蛊惑人心的外国间谍。姑娘小伙们只把这些消息当做不合时宜的笑话听听，一旦有什么损伤了他们亲爱朋友安东尼奥的利益，不少人仍然会挺身而出为这个西班牙人辩护。

这个社交宠儿喜滋滋地带着罗维诺去了镇上的舞会，罗维诺跟姑娘们再次跳舞，虽然他的舞姿比不上安东尼奥的，但罗维诺仍然用他游刃有余的调情手段让姑娘们开心不已。

“罗维诺，你跳起舞来太可爱了。”一个有着栗色头发的女孩子说道，她挽着另一个女伴。“下一曲你就不用害怕踩到我们的脚啦，我相信维罗妮卡会躲过你的。”

“你可真是淘气，丽塔。”罗维诺听见这般评价，却仍然微笑着回答。“我知道我跳得没有别的小伙子好，尤其是……安东尼奥？”

“别和他比！他可是个顶好的舞者。”丽塔咯咯笑了一阵，她的女伴抢过了话头，“你有没有觉得他跳得太好了些？据说他还会弗拉门戈！上次他和弗朗西斯喝了酒，又打赌输了，就跳上了咖啡馆的台子跳舞。我发誓，那是我一辈子看过最好的舞！”

“你快爱上他了，姑娘。”丽塔挑逗似的拉长了尾音。

“我赌咒，那比那些跳舞挣钱的人还棒，丽塔，你没有亲眼见过。”她的女伴扬着被热气熏得通红的脸蛋，痴迷地说道。

“他在别人面前跳过？”罗维诺问道，极力装出一副不在意的样子。

“仅有那一次！我估计。但那足够让我记一辈子。”女伴仿佛还在回想那时的场景，眼睛飘向了远方。

“得了吧，维罗妮卡，你不出三年就会找到新欢，把我亲爱的安东尼奥忘了的！”丽塔尖声尖气的说道，接着又是一阵咯咯的笑声，两个姑娘东倒西歪地说笑着。

“罗维诺，罗维诺，小伙子，告诉我。”丽塔朝他递了一个眼神，“你知道安东尼奥的过去吗？”

“他的过去……？我……”罗维诺想随便说些什么，但脑内一片空白。

“是的是的，有人说他是个弗拉门戈舞者，也有人说他是个被斗牛弄伤了的斗牛士。”维罗妮卡故作神秘地眨眨眼，“还有一些更过分的人说他是个偷渡来的赌徒！有人说他是因为杀了人才来到意大利……也有人说他是个侠盗，不得已才来到我们这个小村子……”

“别扯啦丽塔，你编故事的技术并不高明。”维罗妮卡打断了丽塔的絮语，转而对着罗维诺歪了歪头。

“你肯定能告诉我们些什么！罗维诺！”

罗维诺微笑着，虽然他的嘴角已经笑得有些发麻。他想说些什么，有关安东尼奥他有太多可说的，但如果牵扯到这个西班牙人的过去，他就完全成了一个哑巴。

下一曲舞蹈拯救了他的尴尬，罗维诺拉着维罗妮卡起舞，她果然还是那个灵巧的姑娘，柔顺的栗色头发在初秋的空气中撒出弧线。

但是罗维诺没有兴趣注意这绝美的情致，他只是被一个问题牵拉住了，这个问题正在长成一条锁链，把这个年轻人的思维紧紧箍住。他想回避和远离，但它如影随形，不期而至。

他拉着姑娘的嫩手，却心不在焉，眉眼冷淡。

一曲终了，其他小伙子跳得大汗淋漓，罗维诺的背却完全没湿，他跳得没有前几曲好，维罗妮卡刚刚停下，就撅起了小嘴。

“我本以为你会更喜欢同我跳舞呢。”因卖力跳舞而面色潮红的姑娘说道。罗维诺不敢再怠慢她，“抱歉，维罗妮卡，我前两曲跳得太用力……我下回一定用尽全力！”他这么说完，却立即往别处瞥了几眼，“你下一曲还要跳吗？亲爱的维罗妮卡？”罗维诺这么说，但并没有期望得到回答。他的瞥视逐渐发展为环顾四周，罗维诺抿了抿唇，一滴汗珠从鼻唇沟流至下颌。

“我得去找乔治亚跳下一曲，罗维诺……”姑娘不太开心地说道。

“哦？是吗？”罗维诺看着别处说道。有着美丽脸庞的姑娘对自己没能得到关注而再次撅起了嘴，接着，她就放开了挽着罗维诺的手。

“天……真无聊……”她喃喃道，然后就离开了这个青年。罗维诺忽略了她漂亮的小嘴吐出的最后一句话，也没有在意她的离去。他仍然在人群中寻找着某个身影。

安东尼奥不在跳舞，也没有在和穿着艳丽的姑娘们谈话，他没出现在他一直出现的地方。罗维诺敏感地觉察到一丝不安，它像是蜘蛛网垂下的一根丝，垂在他的眼前，逗引着他的双手去触摸。罗维诺蠢笨地缩回了手。

他决心再找个姑娘跳一曲，这样也许会更好。

然而，一阵炸裂声让那根不安的丝线再次震荡，那微小的，不合群的声音独树一帜，吸引了所有人停下了谈话和微笑，转头面向那个炸裂声的发源地。一个酒杯被人砸在了地上，里面的甜蜜液体泼撒了一地。

这还不是最糟的，那个之前还在享有它的醉汉现在已经坐在了地上，那是村里最喜欢传闲话的懒汉，他正拧着脸上所有的横肉狞笑着，打着半液态的酒嗝，在他的不远处，一个银发的年轻人正打算补上他轮圆的一拳，但是被名叫弗朗西斯的男子阻止了。

“你这臭虫……！！！”那个银发的男子从牙缝里挤出这么一句。

“基尔伯特！！！”

银发的基尔伯特把更多的酒杯摔在了地上，上前势要打断那人的牙齿。“别随便说些蠢话……！安东尼奥！你也快阻止他！”他转过头来看着那人。

坐在他们后面的木椅子上的便是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯。

罗维诺怔怔地看着他，仿佛这是第一次见到这个外国人，费尔南德斯眉头紧锁，双目圆睁，没有笑容，暴怒在他脸上浮现出了详细的轮廓，他本该说些什么的，但是，他一言不发！

罗维诺在向上天祈祷，希望安东尼奥·费尔南德斯能说些什么来盖过这甚嚣尘上的噪音。

“哦，先生，女士们……你们一定……很想知道这个人的过去……”

“我可乐意告诉你们了……我收到过消息……这个万恶的外国人，这个伪善的天使，是个跳舞的！是个赌徒！是个杀人犯！他欠了我侄子的朋友在塞维利亚一家赌场的巨债——！嗝，那个可怜的老板好不容易找到了这个人…你猜怎么着……又有人查出他在偷渡时杀了一个商人，拿了那个富商身上所有的盘缠……居然还在这里买了块地种田……嗝。”

罗维诺在用尽全力祈祷他不要再说下去，那双充满绝望和迷思的琥珀色眼睛锁定在费尔南德斯壮实的背上。但是那个男人一言不发，他一言不发！

谁都好，请让这一切停下。

“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯！你的名字从来没这么短过！你婊子母亲的姓氏是卡里诶多——！嗝，卡里诶多！安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多才是你的名字！”

“你得为你做出的一切忏悔……！婊子养的……嗝！”

* * *

时间回溯到这一天的清晨。

安东尼奥被一阵敲门声惊醒。他缓慢地直起身子，敲门声把梦的残留物撇清了，他只记得那并不是一个好梦，安东尼奥下床，发现自己流了一身的汗。

来人正是他的老友弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

“嘿！你今天怎么有这闲情……”安东尼奥正想给这位许久不见的老友一个大大的拥抱，但被来人拒绝。

“安东尼奥……我有事要和你讲。”弗朗西斯用手套擦了擦额上的汗水。“很重要的事。”他强调道。

“弗朗西斯……我得先……”安东尼奥摸着他的前额说道，他试图挤出一个笑容，但失败了。他被大梦初醒时的莫名烦躁蒙住了心神。弗朗西斯却再次打断了他。

“是有关塞维利亚的事，安东尼奥。”

“……”安东尼奥惊异地抬眼看着他，仿佛眼前这个男人是恶魔的使者，但眼神在那一瞬间又软了一半。弗朗西斯在他眼光涣散之时已经关上了自己身后的门。

“塞维利亚那边有人来了。”他直截了当的对眼前人说道，而弗朗西斯失望地看到了一个无所畏惧的安东尼奥。西班牙人皱了皱眉，但是随即松开了眉头。

“我现在能还上他们的钱，前些天刚刚卖了一批货。这不算大问题。”他疲累地无法展现笑容，语气中甚至透着一股淡淡的凶狠。但安东尼奥无法欺骗自己，他知道问题不止这些。

“安东尼奥，你必须动身了。”弗兰西斯抓住了他的手腕，迫使他看着自己，“和基尔伯特一起，你们可以去更北边的地方。去德国，在那边可以过更久。”

安东尼奥眯了眯眼睛，他的嘴角向下不耐烦地一撇。“我不会走。”

“那条船上的事情他们说不定也知道！安东尼奥！”弗朗西斯用手杖敲了一下地面，用几乎是吼的音量和他说。

“那个人的死根本不是我的错！弗朗西斯！你明明知道！”安东尼奥也提高了音量，现在被暴怒灼烧着太阳穴的他和平时已经判若两人，“我不会走。”

“但是你拿了钱！！从那具尸体上！！！”

安东尼奥一下子噤了声，他往后退去，瘫坐在椅子上。他低下了那颗倔强的头颅，双手扶着颅骨的两边。一声长长的叹息从他的呼吸道和口腔中缓缓输出，然后是一阵死亡一般的静谧。

这样的死寂持续了十分钟之久。

“容我再想想，弗朗西斯。”安东尼奥用低沉的声音祈使道。“容我再想想……”

“东尼奥。”金发男人俯下身子对他说，“你没有时间了。”

安东尼奥疲累得仿佛没有了声息，他抚弄着自己那头乱发，试图把一切梳理清楚。但是他知道，他从来没有成功过。

“今晚的舞会过后，我会做个了结。”他舔了舔干燥的双唇，这么说道。

“总会有办法的……弗朗西斯……总会有办法的。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una notte a Napoli  
> 在那不勒斯的一个夜晚 
> 
> Delle stelle si scordò  
> 忘却了天上的星辰
> 
> E anche senza ali  
> 即使失去了翅膀
> 
> In cielo mi portò  
> 他仍然把我带向天堂

“……接下来拍卖的12号油画，亦是由贝拉女士提供。绘者是著名意大利画家费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯……”

人们听见那个名字，睁大了眼睛抬首。

“……的哥哥，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”

地下的人群发出一阵失望的声音，女士们继续开始百无聊赖地扇起扇子，男士们翘起二郎腿，他们中的大多数对这样的无名画家兴致寥寥。

那幅画被毕恭毕敬地抬上了台。

台下的人们激起一阵微弱的骚动，这是没有被预料到的。等那幅画的盖布被掀开了一个角，后排的女士们举起望远镜好奇地看着，前方的绅士也禁不住往前探了下身子。

那是一幅色彩鲜艳到了放肆的油画。

它被精致地装裱过，被妥善地保存过，封存了将近半个世纪。如果它会说话，它能完美地叙述某一段鲜为人知的故事，但是它只能噤声，被一群自以为是的人们审视、评价，最后定一个他们认为公正的价格。它默默地借着灯光展现着它美得令人窒息的色彩。它在呼吸，在生长。

让我们通过那群人的眼，那群贪吃而挑剔的眼睛来看看它吧。这幅画描绘了一个乡间的落日，太阳在远方与地平线深深热吻，两边是田地，里面长满了作物，它们被不可阻止地染成金黄色，使得青色的番茄都好像成熟了似的。田垄，小道，房屋，云朵，它们都被细致地描绘过。值得注意的是，画面正中央，踏在这块美丽肥沃的土地上的是一个男人，一个斗士，一个英气逼人的弗拉门戈舞者。他在跳舞。画面中，他伸展着身体，两只手在空中相击，带着模糊而热烈的笑容，好像刚刚结束了他的舞蹈，正在和他美丽的舞伴深情款款地对视。

他好像漂浮在那儿，却又脚踏实地，他好像随时都会消失，却确确实实在画面中存在着。他不属于整幅画，整幅画却是为他而生。

他像个鬼魂，又像个触得到爱人。

* * *

贝拉女士坐在单人沙发上，穿着得体的套装，年逾古稀的她现在仍然是一个迷人的老太太。她总是微笑着，嘴唇弯成一个可爱的弧形，好似一只友善可爱的猫咪。

她抚摸着安然窝在她膝盖上的猫，如银铃一般的不老的声音响起。“欢迎你来。”

对面略有些局促的来访者对她笑笑，小心翼翼地喝了一口花茶，又因为烫到了嘴唇而长呼了一口气。

那个年轻人把茶放下了，“贝拉女士，很高兴你同意见我。”

“这有什么可谢？我很高兴有人想来了解这幅画……”金发中夹杂着银丝的女士笑道，“它在五十年前根本无人问津，现在每个人都知道它。”

“是的，它的出现一鸣惊人……你无法想象有多少人想要亲眼见见它，那些模糊的照片和不清的描述根本没法阐述它的美。”

“万幸之事？他们是这样叫它的吧？”贝拉女士的微笑收敛了弧度，眉头微蹙之后又松开。

“是的，万幸之事。”

“万幸之事……”她看着窗户外的远景，再一次深陷于回忆中。现在正值日落时分，太阳和那幅画里一样，一半浮于地平线上，一半已经与地平线以下的部分融合。那和年轻的贝拉所见的所有落日差异不大。她已老，但太阳始终不会停止一天一次的轮回。

贝拉从晃神中回到了现实。

“我们来继续谈谈这幅画吧，先生。”她展开了一如往常的笑容，“它很独特，对吧。”

“非常独特。”

“它的创作是非常辛苦的，你必须要知道。”

“是的，有鉴赏家发现它分两次完成。它原先仅仅画了落日的景象，后来才加上了那个舞者。那个舞者身上的油彩非常厚。”

“那不仅是因为底下已经有一层油彩，更是作者本人反复修改的结果。”贝拉对他说道，手中抚摸猫咪的动作始终没有停止。“所以‘他’看起来好像并没有实在地站在大地上，他就好像一个过路人，一个幻影……”

“就像一个鬼魂？”

贝拉抚摸猫咪的手骤然停止了。

“……是的，一个鬼魂。”她回答道。

年轻人似乎知道自己说了什么失礼的话，又有些紧张起来。

“一个鬼魂，一个英俊而迷人的鬼魂。”老太太继续说道。“你是个传记作家，你应该知道罗维……不，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯他是个严谨的画家。”

那个年轻人郑重地点了点头，表示了自己对这位艺术家的钦佩。

“他从来不会在这种地方出错。他对自己总是非常严格。”贝拉膝盖上的猫咪被她赶了下去。她的双手交合于大腿上，这位老太太坐直了身子说道，“对于这幅画的解释只有一种，先生。”

“那的的确确是个鬼魂，是个已经死亡了的幻影。”这位情绪起伏不大的女士此时深深叹了一口气，仿佛在搜寻自己想要说的词汇。“人们只知道伟大的印象派前期画家罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，却没人知道他。”

“他是谁？贝拉女士？”年轻人不安地缓慢搓手。“很多人都在研究他，他们翻阅了所有信件和回忆录，没有一个字提到这个人。”

“信件被烧毁了，而所有的回忆录都不会想要提到他。”贝拉女士浅浅地苦笑着，仿佛在回忆那位男子的容姿。“他对于罗维诺来说，非常重要。他成就了他，也使他毁于一旦。”

“他的名字是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多，五十年前来到那不勒斯，四十八年前死于一场意外。”贝拉女士脸上的笑容完全消退了，“一次寻仇的枪杀，他为了保护他的爱人而死。”

“他是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的最亲爱的恋人，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里诶多，一个天赋异禀的舞者，一个能干的农民，但也是一个犯过错的人，一个杀人犯和赌徒。”

“没人知道……先生……没人知道，一切发生得太快，没人会去记得。”贝拉看着窗外的落日说道。

是的，她好像又变成了那个年轻、富有活力的女子，她也爱过那个男人，在那次舞会事件之前，谁都爱他。

但是到了最后，只有一个人还爱着他，只有一个人还在为他祈祷。

年轻的贝拉和年老的贝拉的右眼的睫毛同时动了动，一颗泪珠就这样穿过虚空掉落在了天鹅绒沙发的扶手上。

* * *

冬季开始了，绵密、厚重的雨丝轻笼着这片收割过的土地。树叶已经差不多掉了一半，另一半被脆弱的枯萎叶杆连在枝头，几阵狂风过后，它们也会切断与母枝的关系，落在大地表面。

  * 黑色队列像是一股半凝结的血液，缓缓流淌在那条小道上，每一步都好像是在对这块土地施行告别。



一个没落的黑色影子走在最后面，他压低着帽檐，亦步亦趋地跟在这条不长的队伍后面。

年轻的贝拉穿着她唯一一条黑裙子，她昨天才在泪水中把它从衣箱底部抽出来，它皱巴巴地蜷在她身上，让这位可爱的姑娘失去了血色。亡者的两位挚友走在她前面，穿着正式，神情凝重。

但无论是谁，无论是弗朗西斯、基尔伯特、贝拉，都没有这个走在他们后面的青年失去的更多。

他被抽干了灵魂的躯体已经和尸体无异，再也挤压不出一声哭泣。

他就这样走着，仿佛永远无法达到终点。年轻的贝拉挽着他，喉咙里暴露出一声令人心碎的哽咽。

她知道罗维诺·瓦尔加斯失去了什么人，在这小小的送葬队伍中只有她晓得她挽着的那个青年早已痛不欲生，但是没有谁此时表现得比他更淡漠。

她不敢看他的脸，也不敢去看黑色的棺木，她所有的痛苦乘上一万倍都比不上他此时淡漠的麻痛。

只有在棺木落在土地上之后，他才张了张嘴唇，说了些什么，贝拉转过头看他。罗维诺惨白的脸上是一双已经浮肿的眼睛，他盯着前方，盯着太阳通常落下的地方。现在恰是傍晚，那个地方却像是盖了一层白布。

那双眼睛看着那个地方，右眼的睫毛动了动，一颗泪珠穿过五十年前的虚空掉落在了失去生机的泥泞土地上。

* * *

“……他们那时候在吵架……吵得很凶。罗维诺知道了安东尼奥的过去，并且知道了安东尼奥买他的地用的是偷来的钱。你可以想象的，你深爱的人居然欺骗你至此。”

“但是这一切戛然而止，那个晚上，寻仇者来到了他们的房子里，拿着最新式的猎枪。那个人可能是被那个富商的亲人雇佣，也有可能是受塞维利亚的赌场老板所托。总之，他闯进了那个房子，势要杀掉里面所有的人。”

“我知道的，他们俩会用尽一切办法保护对方，甚至为对方而死。他们俩都是固执的人，这就好像神在投色子，两个人只能活一个，或是双双死去。”

“可惜，这场赌局的结果是，安东尼奥被枪杀了，他挡在罗维诺的面前，罗维诺被烫伤，接受他恋人的嘱托逃了出来。”

“他不是个胆小鬼，他从主屋拿了猎枪回来的时候，安东尼奥已经停止了呼吸，杀手已经离开了。”

年老的贝拉想起那个晚上，被枪声惊醒的村民来到了那个屋子外，贝拉在屋子里不停地安抚着恸哭的罗维诺，他一开始哭得像个半大的孩子，之后，抽噎和哽咽都缓慢地停止了。当人流涌入房子的时候，他被像个无关人员一样推开，两个壮年把尸体抬走，安东尼奥的两位挚友接手了所有后续事项。

贝拉在五十年后突然想起，青年接下来的所作所为其实都已经在哭泣逐渐停止的那段时间内决定好，后来发生的事情并不是意外，他在停止了为他的爱人哭泣之后便笃定地开始了他想做的事情。在那个受到诅咒的夜晚，青年用颤抖的声音告诉了贝拉他们之间发生的所有的事情，包括那几个无奈的吻，包括每次落日的约会，包括安东尼奥的死因。

“‘他叫我走，他和我都知道这个地方是个马房，有一个小小的后门。他的腿已经被打中了，流了很多血。’罗维诺坐在椅子上，对我说道，‘我拒绝，他就第一次对我发怒，在看见我离开之后又笑了出来。’”

“他就是这样慢慢地陈述，用最简洁的词语，仿佛是在读一条电报。”贝拉老太太重新望向了浮空之中，望着那一抹落日迸发的霞光，眼前出现了湿漉漉的水汽，“他从来不说自己的感受。从来不说。”

年轻的贝拉蹲下来，抱紧了罗维诺，那个倔强的人在一夜之间长大，现在却仿佛变回了无助的孩子。那个青年把头覆盖在她的肩窝里，一会儿过后，她的肩头便是湿漉漉的了。他无意发出声音，从深喉震颤着发出的呻吟却显露出了他的内心一角。

那个青年站起身来，在她额头上留下一个吻。“谢谢你贝拉，你永远是我最亲近的人。”

年老的贝拉还能记得那时候青年的笑容，那是一个经过撕裂后缝补好的笑容。还有一个令人悲伤又庆幸的事实：过去，有一个人可以为了这个笑容去死。

* * *

年老的贝拉的叙述进入了泥潭。

接下来发生的事情世人皆知，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，这个孤独而伟大的画家，在发出最后一声绝唱之后，死于四十八年前的那个冬季。

发现他死在地下室的人就是贝拉，那个画家瘫坐在椅子上，手上的画笔掉落在地上，砸出了缤纷的点子。他死得没有挣扎和痛苦，仿佛是天使敲了敲他的门窗，邀请他飞离了这个人世间。冬季的低温使得他的身体在三天后仍然保持了原有的表情和姿势。

费里西安诺从罗马赶回来料理了他哥哥的后事，在那段冻得令人发抖的日子里他的泪水依然没有停止。卖掉了农场之后，他便跟着一个德国男人去了北方，过几年便会回来一趟。师从大师让－奥古斯特·多米尼克·安格尔的他成为了新古典主义流派的新星，在画坛中璀璨闪耀了几十年之久。当他的生命之火真正燃尽之后，一个在他背后埋藏许久的名字终于被人们所知晓。那个名字的光芒绝不仅仅是星星之光，而是落日的华彩。

“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的落日过后，费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯的星星升起。”

“星星是容易被捕捉的，但是落日总会被人视而不见。”

罗维诺逝世前完成了他最有名的作品——那幅描绘了落日中弗拉门戈舞者的画作，细心的人们在画作的左下角发现了两个单词，他们带着敬意把这两个单词当做这幅画的名字。

“cosa fortunata.”贝拉喃喃地说着这两个单词。她突然睁大了眼睛，她嘴唇的触感是如此熟悉，这几个音节有力地砸在了她的心中。她感觉到谜团正在被松解，一切问题都有了答案。

“是的，那是万幸之事。”

那两个人的影子从她的眼前逐渐成形，那不是泪水造成的幻影，而是真实的影像。他们像是没有存在过，但也永远不会死去。

落日将尽，晨星已死。只有永夜恒存，唯爱如一。

* * *

Quanto tempo pu durare?

这爱能绽放多久？

Quante notti da sognare?

这梦又能做多长？

Quante ore, quanti giorni

日日夜夜，分分秒秒

E carezze infinite

不尽的爱抚让我难忘

Quando ami da morire

当你爱到生命尽头

Chiudi gli occhi e non pensare

闭上眼睛，不要去想

Il tempo passa, l＇amore scompare

爱情随着时光流逝

E la danza finirà!

我们的舞也到此为止

* * *

“你从来不会疲惫是不是？”罗维诺在晚风中突然冒出这么一句话，打断了安东尼奥哼着的歌曲。他口是心非，虽已被那首曲子的柔美曲调深深吸引，但不甚喜欢它哀伤的歌词。

安东尼奥停止了哼歌，他此时略带哀愁的绿眼睛在看着爱人之时骤然变得柔软，接着又变成了喜悦的碧绿色。

“从来不会。”他向后倒去，靠在篱笆上。“就像爱你，罗维诺。”他转头看着他的恋人，把手覆盖在他放在篱笆木杆上的手之上，轻轻地抚摸和揉捏对方的指肚。他的恋人红了脸，看向别的地方。罗维诺的手翻了个面，终于与另一只大手交合在一起，十指相扣。

一句话没有从他口中吐出，它通过脉搏，血流，肌肉运动传给了另一方，又通过脉搏，血流，肌肉运动得到了回复。

遇见你是我的万幸之事。


End file.
